A Birthday to Remember
by kbw510
Summary: Sam’s birthday has never been special. Team One is going to change that. One Shot


**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I still have to finish the next chapter of The Proposal, but today is my birthday, so I wanted to get out a happy, fun story. I don't do these often, so enjoy it. Lol (This is a One Shot)_

_(This takes place a few months after Sam joins the SRU. It can be related to my other three stories that are related, it would just be more of a flashback that happened closer to the start of the show.)_

_Enjoy!!_

To Sam, today was just another day. His birthday or not, it was a day the same as any other, as it had always been.

He couldn't remember ever having a birthday celebration, party, or even a present on his birthday. His mom told him happy birthday every year, and when he was younger she would get him and his sisters a small cake on their birthdays, but other than that, it was just another day.

The General wasn't big into parties or celebrations. He treated his kids like they were his soldiers, especially Sam because he was the only son.

Since the day Sam was born, his father raised him to be an army brat, and a good soldier made to follow orders. The problem with that was Sam's father never expected his only son to leave the army, especially to join the SRU.

So, when that happened, Sam's father blew his top. And the one and only time Sam ever went against an order from his father was when his father ordered him to return to the army. Sam blatantly told the General that wasn't happening, and ever since that day four months ago, Sam's father hadn't spoken to him.

That wasn't, however, for lack of trying. Sam blocked just father's phone number on his cell phone because he didn't want to have to deal with him.

After what happened in JTF2, the reason he left the army, he was trying to rebuild his life in a new city, and with a new team. And he'd be damned if his father was going to screw it up for him.

As Sam got ready for work that morning, his phone rang and he wasn't surprised to see his mother's name on the screen. He smiled to himself, as he couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed his mom calling him every year on his birthday.

He stopped what he was doing and answered it, "Hey, mom."

He was surprised to hear an unmistakeable man's voice on the other end of the phone, "Hello, Samuel."

Hearing that voice, Sam felt himself stand up straighter and he immediately hated himself for it. "General," He said for a greeting.

"I had to use your mother's phone, as it seems you haven't been receiving my calls."

"If you're calling me about coming back to the army don't waste your breath. You've heard my answer."

"Samuel, that's not a very nice way to speak to your father. I'm calling you because I'm putting together a team of specialized individuals and your sniper skills would be a nice addition to the team."

"I'm not interested. Let me talk to mom, please."

"Let me rephrase that, Samuel. Your sniper skills are _going_ to be a nice addition to the team."

"I told you, General, I'm not interested. I wouldn't come back to the army for anything. I already have a team. I'm making myself a place in Toronto. Now, are you going to let me speak to my mother or not?"

"Samuel—"

He cut his father off, "I've heard enough. The answer is no. Put mom on the phone."

"The answer can't be no when I didn't ask a question. I told you—" Sam hung up the phone and finished getting ready.

On the drive to work his phone rang again. Again, his mother's name displayed on the screen. He answered it, "Hey, mom."

"Samuel—" he hung up before his father could say another word and blocked the number. As much as he regretted it, he had to be all in at work today. His team counted on him and he couldn't be distracted.

He walked into the workout room and was greeted by all his teammates, which put a huge smile on his face after the morning he had.

He started his pre-shift workout with his team. It was nice to be where he belonged, even if none of them knew it was his birthday. Yeah, it was just another day, but it would've been nice to hear a happy birthday since he wouldn't be hearing it from his mom today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went as well as it could have with the few hot calls they had being resolved peacefully. The guys were in their locker room, and Jules was in hers, changing and getting ready to head home for their three day weekend off.

Spike and Lou called out, "hey Ed, Wordy, wanna join us for a beer at our usual spot before we head home for our three day weekend?"

"Sure," Ed said, "let me call Sophie and let her know I'll be a little late."

"Yeah, I'll call Shelley, and I'll be there too." Wordy added.

"What about you, Boss?" Spike asked.

"Yeah I'd love to, Spike. Thanks for the invite."

"Sam?"

"I don't know. I was going to head home—"

Wordy interrupted, "Come on, Sam. We'd love for you to join us."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you. You're part of our team now. Besides, drinks are on Lou today." Ed added and smiled at Sam.

A huge grin broke out on Sam's face, "okay, you talked me into it. I'll be there."

"Great!" Lou said.

Spike and Lou left the locker room, and as Greg and Ed left, Sam heard Spike asking Jules if she was going to join them.

"Hey, Sam?" Wordy said.

Sam turned around, "yeah what's up, Wordy?"

"We're glad you're going to join us. I know you've been on the team for a few months already, but we'd love to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too. Thanks, Wordy." Sam said and finished lacing up his boots as Wordy walked out of the locker room.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and unblocked his mom's number. He hoped she hadn't called while he was at work.

As he left the Barn and headed to his car, he noticed everyone else had already left, except Ed's who pulled up in front of the doors, rolled down his passenger side window, and called out to Sam, "hey, Sam. Why don't you ride with me?"

Sam thought for a second and then nodded, "yeah, okay."

He got into Ed's truck, and as soon as he closed the door his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw his mom's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

He braced himself to hear his father's voice, but he was pleasantly surprised when his mom's loving voice came through the phone, "Sam! I'm so glad I got you! I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, I've had a busy day."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't missed one of his mom's calls, "that's okay, mom."

"Happy Birthday! I miss you and love you!"

"Thanks, mom. I love and miss you too!"

As his mom was about to speak again he heard his father's voice in the background, "who are you talking to?"

Then his mom answer, "Sam."

"Let me talk to him." His dad said, and Sam tensed up.

"Your dad wants to talk to you, Sam. I love you, and happy birthday again."

"Thanks, mom. I love you!"

Then his dad came on the line, "Samuel," he said then paused, Sam guessed he was walking out of the room his mom was in, "about our talk this morning, I hope you've further considered my offer—"

"I haven't. I'm very happy where I am." He said, and with that he hung up the phone.

Ed looked at him and questioningly raised an eyebrow at him. Sam took the rest of the drive to explain what the General had ordered him to do that morning.

Ed was shocked, then glad that Sam had found his place with Team One, and had made the decision to stay with them, and he told Sam so.

They pulled up to the restaurant/bar and both got out. Ed opened the door for Sam and as he walked in he heard, "SURPRISE!"

He scanned the room and saw all of his teammates, Shelley, Sophie, and some of the members of the other teams in the SRU standing around the room. Along with a banner, streamers, a cake, and presents piled up on a table.

Sam was shocked, "how did you guys know?"

"It's in your file, Sam." Greg said.

"We wanted your first birthday with us to be one you would remember!" Spike said, excitedly.

Sam smiled. This would definitely be a birthday to remember.

_Hope you guys enjoyed!! R R!_


End file.
